Of Love
by Kori Ryuen
Summary: Gay smuttish thing, OC's galore, nothing to do with the highlander timeline, contains some questionable themes, do not read if you have a closed mind


Watchers  
  
Kori Ryuen  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm still in school don't be like Anne Rice and sue her fans.  
  
Anyway, this fic cantains gay sex, and concepts of transexualism that I am kinda toying with, if this may offend you, please don't read and send me bad reviews just because you don't agree with the idea's.  
  
Constructive critisism is however enjoyed!  
  
* * *   
  
Another Watcher, she was looking up from a book while drinking coffee in the Café across the street from Diana's Flower Shoppe. I all but growled at the horrid woman watching over this place, she's supposed to watch me, not Diana, who doesn't like Watchers anyway.   
I sighed, before stepping into the shop with a bag for Diana and my lunch. So what if she thought that it was silly that I wanted to make sure she ate, I was a little worried about all of those 'diets' that she did, trying to find a job as a model. I just sighed as the jingle of the bell announced my arrival. Diana looked up from her bouquet and smiled at me.  
"Devon!" She said happily, taking off her apron and rushing over to hug me, "I'm so glad you're here! Gina and Belle were so mean to me, but now I have you to make them stop!" She laughed, spinning around to stick her tongue out at her co-workers, who gave me an innocent, if amused, look.  
I smiled before setting the bag down on the table and opening it to hand Diana her lunch, "Mon cheri, you know I can not fight all of your battles, we?" I said in my adopted French accent that I had decided to adopt for this 'life-time'. She made a cute half pout before smiling and sitting me down, talking about the pretty flowers that she loved so much.  
I smiled at the lovely simplicity of this life, where I could be the kind swauv foreign man in a girl's life. But soon, I felt the buzz of another immortal. I instantly stiffened, not very noticeably, but I quickly looked at my watch before giving them a sad smile, "Excuse, but I'm afraid I must return to the office, I'll pick up the bag at dinner tonight, we?" I said, smiling as I kissed Diana's knuckles in an old gesture, standing while waving goodbye to them as I left.  
By this time, the other immortal stood across the street, looking towards me with dull green eyes. I sighed at the girl, before walking down the street towards an old building that was under renovation. She followed, her black coat billowing around her, making no note of the bastard sword that hung at her side. I just continued, before entering the building and waiting for her.  
She was about 5'2" with the look of a couple hundred years to her, but with the dead look I knew that she would not be any trouble to-She leapt at me, sword drawn, and I was pressed back.  
"So, Kian, this is all you have? Pathetic girl," She said before striking swiftly and doggedly, pressing her advantage and I could scarce block all of her blows. Soon we were pressed close, and I leaned my head back before head-butting her so hard I felt her nose crack under my forehead, and her yell as she fell back.   
I gasped for breath, before pointing my sword at her moaning heap, "How in the seven hells do you know that? Little bitch," I said, my cobalt eyes narrowing at this mysterious girl.  
She started laughing, gasping and choking, "The old hag from all those years ago, a young man now, did you have surgery? Did a quickening go too far?" She laughed, and I pulled her sword away from her; now having both in my outstretched fingers. She seemed insane more than anything else, and I cocked my head to one side.  
"Old hag? You little whelp, I've never met you!" I said angered, before she smiled at me, and in that instant I recognized her, "Your that little orphan from that burning village in the 1400's, aren't you, the mute insane one?" I muttered as she smiled her eyes alive in some otherworldly fire.   
Her smile was of malice, "Fitting that you'd remember me now, old hag, as it was you who made me this way! Burning innocent farmers!" She screeched, standing and attacking me. I sighed, side stepping her assault and looking down at the heap she was now in.   
I looked sorrowfully at her, "You think I did that? I was just passing through, it was the neighboring lords servants that did this act, not I. They wanted the land from your lord to gain power, and the easiest way to do that was by killing his armies, farmers, and take it by force. I killed him for his injustice long before his plan could bear fruit." I said, explaining what had happened when the crazed girl stood again, watching me with fire eyes.  
Her messy blond hair obscured her green glare, "You expect me to believe that!? I know it was you! Do not lie to me!" I sighed.  
"There's no reasoning with you, is there?" I said, my eyes sorrowful.  
"None," Came her reply as she ran towards me again, but stopped, as her bastard sword's tip now stuck through her back.  
I gave her a sorry look, "I am sorry about this, little one, I don't want to kill you, but I don't need a menacing little angle after me right now." I said, before raising my saber and bringing it down in a solid arch, taking her head and slicing threw.  
The familiar lightning spread, taking me into it's embrace, and I felt the mind of the girl enter mine, showing me just how set on killing me she had been. I gasped afterwards, my head spinning and feeling fairly sick. I groaned, curling up in a ball, before puking to one side. I slowly stood, before turning to her body, saying a quick prayer for her soul, before pulling to my flask or moonshine, emptying in onto her.  
I picked up the swords, one from her body, one from the ground where I'd dropped it, and hid them in my coat as I put it on; pulling out pack of cigarettes.   
Diana always got mad at me for smoking, a nasty habit I'd picked up while I was in WWI, but now I pulled a cigarette out, as well as my matches and lit up. I savored the cancerous smoke, just letting it calm my mind as I slowly came down from my quickening high. Soon, there was only a little left as I flicked it onto the already wreaking body. She went up quickly, leaving me with a bon fire in the middle of the building. I sighed; throwing in everything in the room that could burn, before taking the back way out. I heard the shouts of strange people as the building caught fire and smelt the stench of the burning timber.  
Soon, I was at my loft, and another buzz hit me, but this was a more familiar one, and I smiled slightly as I opened the door, greeted by the sight of Karmu, who smiled at me from his seat before the Television.   
"Some one had an exciting afternoon." He said in his drawling voice, an evident smirk in the sound as I stripped down to my boxers, putting the swords down on the bench behind the door. I glared at him before he stood, walking over to me and hugging me. "You need a shower, you smell like blood and ashes." He said, dragging me to the bathroom, my exhaustion making leading me easier.   
I sighed as I sat on the rim of the tub, looking at him with a glazed look, "I didn't want to kill her," I said, more of mumbled really, before he gave me an inquiring look; "The girl who came to kill me today, she was seeking revenge for her family; silly thing since I didn't kill them, and was so insane..." He gave me a look, before stripping down himself and shirking my boxers.  
I smiled under his gentle fingers, "You are too compassionate..." He sighed, before pulling me up and kissing me. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing closer, feeling his half-erect organ against my thigh. I moaned as he wrapped his arms around my lower back, grabbing the globes of my rear. He slowly pulled me into the shower, pressing me against the wall and nipping down the side of my neck, to the junction of my shoulder.  
I moaned out his name as I ran my hands down his strong sides, finally resting on his hips as he again kissed my mouth, "Are you and that Diana girl doing anything in the next couple hours?" He asked, his husky voice making me shiver.  
"No...the dates at eight...so I'm all yours..." I moaned out as he grinned, becoming more aggressive before trailing his hand down and grabbing my stiffening organ. I yelped in surprise, arching my back into his caress before moaning out a sensual endearment in my native Babylonian.   
Slowly he turned me around and dropped his fingers to press into the cleft of my sacred junction, and pressed a finger against the tight ring of muscle that protected me futilely. I mewled and pressed back into his finger, all but begging him.  
"Tell me, my little one, what is it that you want? Let me hear you say it." He said and I groaned in frustration, he just has to love this part, doesn't he?  
I gasped as his finger entered me slowly, my eyes shutting tight as I was pushed against the wall. I moaned before I felt the finger joined by a second, pushing in and pulling out in a gentle rhythm and I moaned again as he gently brushed my prostate, my legs going a little more rigid.  
Water plastered my white hair to my head as I groaned, "You...all of you Karmu, fuck me...." I moaned, and felt his fingers retreat, instead feeling a tip at the edge of my entrance, before I felt it slightly press; the hot water dribbling around us and I grinned, then bit my lip as he began pushing further in. His arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me back to meet him.   
I gasped at the length and width of the ancient Egyptians member, though it had been maybe a week since we'd done this last, still... I giggled slightly at that thought and felt him bite down on my shoulder, before kissing my nape and murmuring in Egyptian.   
Soon he was making a long, deep, and full rhythm that he seemed partial too; while I groaned, my fists clenched. His hand reached around and gripped my neglected member and began pumping the solid flesh. It took mere moments for us to reach the climax of our lovemaking/having sex like horny rabbits... And my legs grew weak after the sheer bliss had ebbed into a happy after glow. Karmu had to help me out of the shower, and into the bed. My eyes could barely stay open, and I sighed as I felt him slowly towel drying me off.  
As I drifted slowly into sleep, I mumbled to him, "Karmu, wake me up before 7, p'ease?" I murmured, and felt his hand run through my hair, hearing an affirmative grunt as he settled onto the bed, gently petting my hair.   
  
I was slowly awoken by gentle words and a hand lightly nudging me, and as I opened bleary eyes I was greeted by the handsome Egyptian man who smiled down at me kindly. I rubbed my eyes lightly before I pushed myself up from the sinking mattress to kiss him.  
He grinned before settling for a look of amusement, "You're a dirty little pyro, Kian," He said, my real name. I gave him a puzzled look before I remembered that I'd set that building on fire. I groaned, falling back in the bed and turning on my side. I felt his hand petting me and I sighed, "No one saw you, thankfully, and there weren't any camera's, but they do know that it was fowl play." He sighed before crawling under the covers and pulling me against him. I sighed, feeling his warmth... before suddenly rushing out of bed and into the bathroom, where I emptied the contents of my stomach in honor of the porcelain waste god.  
I continued to dry heave into the bowl once my stomach was empty, a hand rubbing my back, as I felt so sick that I could barely move. Soothing words accompanied the hand and I leaned back, shivering violently at the sudden chill in the air. Karmu's hand came to rest on my forehead, and a gasp was heard. "Kian, you have a very bad fever, I don't think you'll be going out." He said, I moaned due to the sudden nausea, soon feeling a cold blanket being wrapped around me.   
I was lifted, my head spinning, till I was softly lowered onto Karmu's little resting futon, and a plastic waste pan was laid next to me, should I feel the need to vomit. Curling into a tight ball on my side, the nausea began to leave me, but my mind grew more muddled till I felt the blanket removed. Cold wash cloths were placed on my chest to my throat, under my arms, and on my head.   
I began to shiver violently, fighting feebly at the hands, which were bringing me this discomfort. I heard the slow melodic lullaby of a time long ago, however, and soon, I was drifting off into the land of nod.  
  
When I awoke again, there were people talking above me, hushed voices of concern, but my eyelids were far too heavy to open them and see who it was.  
"A quickening, if that girl was of dark devises, she might have been able to curse who ever beheaded her..." An old mans voice said, I couldn't place to who it belonged.  
Another voice, one familiar sighed, "I thought of that, will he wake up soon? It's been three days, he should drink something, perhaps eat too." My mind lurched at the thought, and somehow I was able to moan out my discomfort. It grew quiet and I was pulled into a tender embrace and felt strong arms wrap around me, "Hush, little one, lets try to get you to eat." To this I felt a bowl pressed to my lips, I struggled a little futilely before I finally took a sip of a creamy bitter liquid. I took a few more sips before I felt the bowl taken away.  
I opened a heavy eye to gaze up at a fuzzy figure; long black hair pulled into a ponytail over one shoulder, dark brown eyes, a concerned look. "/Karmu/" I mumbled as I leaned further into his embrace; ready to allow the darkness that took me away from the cold and the sick feelings once again.  
It seemed that he had other plans as he shook me a little to make sure I wasn't yet in dream land, "Devon, don't go to sleep, we need to get some more fluid in you." He said, pushing me into sitting position. The blanket fell from my shoulder, and the freezing air assaulted me; I was soon shivering violently, trying to pull the blanket up by half numb hands.  
A warm body came up behind me, an arm around my waist as I felt a glass against my lips. I opened my mouth to sip, but was a little over zealous and the water dribbled down my chin, down my chest and into the blanket. I coughed a bit, feeling the hollow scratching of bronchitis, before I could barely move for fear that I'd start coughing again.  
The old man, who I heard was sitting across the futon from me, writing things down, trying to make sure his eyes stayed professional. I was soon laid back down, and another cold wash cloth was placed on my forehead. "Sleep now, Devon, you really look like you need it." Came Karmu's voice, before he began to hum his lullaby, soon tipping me towards sleep.  
  
In my dreams, I'm never immortal, and I am what I have been in the past. A mage, a librarian for the royal court, a woman... I am some of each of these. But in each one, I'm always alone; no one is with me as I pass through the years, decades, centuries, millennia, I'm the little wandering magic user who sold her magical abilities to be a man.   
Then, towards the end of every dream, prior to my awakening, I see Karmu, or in the past, other lovers which I had cared very deeply about. Karmu was my favorite, however, and so when I woke up from these dreams and was met by his sleeping form nearly every morning, I was...not relieved, but very satisfied that he had decided to stay with me.   
In the beginning, I thought that he only wanted to be with me out of the idea of being with such an exotic flower, nearly albino that I am, and enjoyed my splendor. This was not the case; I learned; for when in a bloody battle during the 60's with a small group of headhunters, he'd risked his very life to save mine. He was hurt pretty badly, but I got him out and we recovered on a small island in the Bahamas.  
Sometimes I wonder if he really does love me, and I wonder if I really love him; in the end it's just the thought of wandering for eternity alone, or spend it with someone that you care very deeply for.  
I mumbled slightly in my sleep at this, venturing into the land of the living once again. I was alone in the bed, but I heard the tell tale patter of key board keys and smiled slightly as I turned my head to catch sight of Karmu tapping away at his lap top. I slowly sat up, still not feeling normal before slowly and quietly getting up and hugging Karmu from behind.  
He made a startled noise before turning around to look at me, a worried expression on his face, before he opened his mouth to speak. I smiled at this, but raised a hand up in silence, "I still feel slightly...odd, but I feel a lot better now. Just get me some hot chicken soup and I'll be back to normal." I said, smiling at him.  
His face still shown concern, but he stood. I was suddenly the recipient of a bone crushing hug, and a mumble in old Egyptian, before a kiss was placed on my parted lips and he went off to make me soup. I sighed, watching him go before sitting down in his chair and leaning sideways against the back. The air was not freezing, as it had been before, but it was a bit nippy, and I looked around for a sweater or something to cover up my cool flesh.  
All I found was one of Karmu's old raggedy fur nit things, but put it on all the same, the itchy fabric reminiscent of when I worked in Greece some thousand years prior, where I met Karmu. I sighed at the nostalgic line of thought, before I snuggled into the large recliner, my eyes drifting half shut in comfort.   
Soon, the sight of a half-clothed form entered my sight, and I looked up sleepily at him, "All dressed up with no place to go?" I joked, he smiled appreciatively at my humor before taking a seat on the footrest, drawing a spoon up and blowing on it before leaning forward and feeding it to me.   
I grinned around the spoon, giving him a slightly quirky look before he retrieved the spoon, "Hmmm... do I get a show with dinner?" I grinned at him; he just gave me an amused look before lifting a spoon up to me again.  
I opened my mouth appreciatively, I could only assume that I looked like an oversized toddler in this position, and soon the bowl was empty. I started to stand to take it to the kitchen, but Karmu stood and pushed me back down, "Easy there, we still don't have a clue as to why you got sick, no need aggravating something we don't know has a cure." He said and looked very sad, "I was afraid I was really going to loose you this time..." And it was then I realized he was firmly biting back tears.  
In that instant, I realized just how frightened he must have been, those few days he thought he was going to loose me. I reached forward, headless of all else, and pulled him down to me, till he was strewn across me, no longer hiding the tears. I held Karmu with a fondness that I felt for no other, and I think that in those moments, I may have cried a little bit too.  
"I love you Karmu," I whispered into his ear, and felt him stiffen a bit, before gazing up into my face with his dark chocolate eyes with a look of surprise. I only smiled down at him, "with all of my being, I say this. With everything that has ever come to pass, or ever will; this is a divine truth that even the gods can not change." I again said, slightly louder.  
New tears sprung from his eyes as he clutched me tightly, a muffled laugh excaping his throat. Never had I said these words to him, for love in my belief is something that is so deep and profound that if I loved someone, I would do anything for them. I would go to hell for them; I would sacrifice all that I was so that they could be happy, so that they could be able to go on.  
Karmu knew this.  
He clutched me like a drowning man, and in a sense, I suppose he was. He'd told me once that in truth, I was probably the only person that he could believe everything I said to him. I'd done away with trickery with him about a century after I'd met him, after I'd told him of my origins, for he'd excepted me; no one else had.  
"I love you, Kian, more than I can ever express." He said, and I clutched him just as hard as he clutched me, and for a little while it was impossible to tell that we were two people.  
'The greatest thing   
you'll ever learn  
is just to love  
and be loved in return'  
-Moulon Rogue 


End file.
